


If You're Reading This

by chelzie



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Implied Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelzie/pseuds/chelzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reflecting on a friend’s death shortly after D-Day, Peeta writes a special letter to Katniss, with the hope that she will never see it. Inspired by the song of the same name by Tim McGraw. Response to Day Three's Prompt (War Terrible War) of PromptsInPanem's Everlark Week, October 2012.</p><p>I do not own the Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Reading This

June 12, 1944

My Dearest Katniss,

If you’re reading this letter, it means that I’ve either been killed in action, taken prisoner of war, or officially declared as missing. Although I did not consciously choose or volunteer to fight in this war, I’ve done everything within my power to defend our homeland, as well as the republic for which it stands.

You might be wondering what inspired me to write you a letter such as this. Last evening, I learned that one of my schoolmates, Specialist Mitchell Cato, was killed at Omaha Beach during the assault on Normandy.  Reflecting on his death made me wonder – did his loved ones have any indication of how he felt about them before his untimely death? What if I happen to be killed? Does Katniss know how I feel about her or what I’ve envisioned our future might be? In the event that this war is my undoing, I want to leave you with a tangible reminder of my thoughts and feelings.

First of all, I want you and your family to raise our children to be kind and gentle in all ways. If there is one thing that this game of war has taught me, it is that there are much worse games to play. I recall playing war with my brothers as a child, but never did I imagine I would bear witness to the horrors that I have seen while here. I hope that once this conflict is over, our children will never have to experience anything like it within their lifetime.

I want our daughter to finish both school and college to become whatever it is that she aspires to be, along with finding a suitable husband who will both care for her and treat her well. For our son, I want him to grow up to be an honorable man, just like my father was to me. Eventually, he will want to marry, and I wish for him to find a wife who is just as compassionate, loving and strong-willed as you are. But each and every day, Katniss, be sure to tell our children just how much their father loves them and that I’m watching them from above.

As for you, my sweet, you are the loveliest creature I have ever laid eyes on. Your beauty and song captured my heart on our first day of school, do you remember? You sang the ‘Valley Song’ during the music assembly and every bird outside the window fell silent. You are still as beautiful to me today as you were then, and I’ve been a goner for you since. On our wedding day, Katniss, we exchanged rings and vowed that we would be together “until death do us part.”  As this reality sets in for you over time, please don’t let it stop you from marrying again or opening your heart to another. I have no doubt that down the road, you will meet someone that will want to cherish you and provide a loving home for both you and our children. If this man does happen to find you, know that you have my full blessing for a life filled with happiness and joy.

It is a comfort for me to know that regardless of what happens during this war, we will be reunited again someday. And my love, it will be in a place far more breathtaking than we could have ever dreamed to find on this Earth. Although I am gone, do not grieve for me long, my dear. Instead, think of me fondly as you look on our children and watch them grow. Although the war has taken me from your side for a short while, as long as I live on in your heart, it won’t be forever.

Goodbye for now, my darling. I shall love you always.

Your loving husband,

Peeta


End file.
